Generally, when seeds are sown using biodegradable eco-friendly mulching film to prevent weeds according to conventional methods, it is difficult to accurately form through holes at regular intervals in the mulching film. Moreover, there is no means to punch holes at regular intervals in the mulching film, apply an adhesive to the mulching film, and attach seeds to the mulching film at the same time, and thus it is difficult to effectively perform these processes.
Moreover, the adhesive application process and the seed attachment process are difficult to proceed smoothly as a series of flows by an automated process, which results in increased production time as well as increased production costs.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically showing the configuration of a conventional automated apparatus for attaching seeds to biodegradable mulching film. As shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that the conventional automated apparatus comprises an unwinder 10, a transfer means 20 having a plurality of rotating units, a punching means 8, an adhesive application means 9, a seed attachment means 50, a drying device 90, a rewinder 70, etc.
Specifically, a biodegradable mulching film 1 being wound on the unwinder 10 is fed at a constant speed to the punching means 8, the punching means 8 forms through holes in the biodegradable mulching film 1, the adhesive application means 9 applies an adhesive to the sites adjacent to where the through holes are formed, the seed attachment means 50 attaches seeds to the sites where the adhesive is applied, and then the resulting film is dried by the drying device 90 and wound again on the rewinder, thereby completing the process.
However, according to in this conventional automated apparatus for attaching seeds to biodegradable mulching film in which the punching means and the adhesive application means are divided into separate components, the punching means and the adhesive application means should be synchronized with each other to apply the adhesive to the sites where the through holes are formed, which is difficult to control and which complicates the process, resulting in a large apparatus, which increases the production costs.